Insomnia
by TheChestnutTree
Summary: Zoro doesn't sleep much at night, so he sits up in the crow's nest in the company of his katana and the waves. Luffy drops in on occasion, to see if he has any meat, and to chat about anything and everything. [Zolu fluff/drabble]


There were reasons Zoro slept so much during the day; he never slept at night. He sat in the crow's nest, listening to the constant beating of the waves and the persistent hum of his three katana. His sensei had once told him that a good swordsman could feel his blades breathe. A month after Kuina's passing he first felt Wado Ichimonji buzz in his hands. That night, he dreamt of Kuina. How long ago was that? Zoro decided that it didn't matter. What mattered was that Wado Ichimonji had acknowledged him.

Now, Sandai Kitetsu was biding its time at his side. It did his bidding, but reluctantly, watching for even the slightest weakness of it's wielder to prove Zoro unworthy and dispose of the pirate hunter. Shusui, buzzing with a long history in the hands of the legendary samurai, slightly disgusted to be subdued by an upstart like Zoro. He decided that Shusui was his least favourite: too snobby. He knew that eventually, the blade would acknowledge him as the strongest. And Wado Ichimonji, although the blade accepted Zoro as it's wielder and old friend, the burden of the promise it carried weighed more that the other two combined. But lately, the reason he couldn't sleep had nothing to do with the recurring nightmares the three katana brought upon him; those he had gotten accustomed to.

They showed him ancient battles and countless bloody wars, the exchanging of hands who were unworthy—a warning to him. They showed him Kuina, and her being slain by none other than his own hand. Even that, no matter how many times he woke up in cold sweat, had gotten old.

"ZOROOOO!"

The green-haired samurai instinctively reached up, and caught his rubber captain, who had slingshotted himself up to the crow's nest. "Luffy, why are you up so late?"

"Shishishi! I woke up to take a piss, and decided to come visit you!" Luffy beamed, resting himself on Zoro's chest. "Do you have any meat up here?"

"No, I'm not you." Zoro retorted halfheartedly, not hating the captain's company. Luffy made himself comfortable using Zoro as a pillow.

"You're too muscle-y. Be like Robin or Hancock. They make good pillows."

"That is biologically impossible."

"It's pretty up here! Hey, when are we gonna reach the next island again?"

"Nami said in two days."

"Argh!" Luffy pouted.

"You want to get there sooner, right?" Zoro smiled to himself. Luffy was such a kid sometimes.

"Yeah! Sanji said that he's running low on meat! MEAT." Luffy emphasised, as if that should strike alarm in Zoro's heart the way it did in his. Zoro chuckled.

"You'll be fine. I just won't eat my portion, how does that sound, captain?"

"Luffy." He corrected, sticking his tongue out at the first mate. "You call me Luffy. And I forbid you not to eat meat. That is terrible! Not to eat meat…bah!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Hey Zoro. I'm gonna become the pirate king."

"I know." He replied without hesitation nor doubt.

"Good. And you'll become the world's strongest swordsman."

"I will." The flicker of uncertainty did not go unnoticed by Luffy. Zoro cursed him for being observant when it suited him.

"You will become the world's strongest swordsman. Then, you know where we go?"

"Where?"

"We go up there!" Luffy pointed at the sky, dotted with billions of specks of light. "We explore THAT sea. And you will become the strongest swordsman in the universe, okay?"

"Okay."

"And Nami will make a map of the universe and Sanji will cook more good food with alien meat and Usopp will tell us even more cool stories and Chopper will find cures for everything and Robin will discover the history of the universe and Franky will become even cooler and Brook will sing songs that can be heard all through the stars! We'll have more and more adventures and make more and more friends!" Luffy was shouting now, his eyes as bright as the stars. Maybe even brighter; Zoro had a hard time deciding.

"Okay." He too was grinning now. "If it is captain's orders."

I told you not to call me that!" Luffy poked Zoro's forehead. "To you I am Luffy. Not Captain. Not Strawhat. Not even Pirate King. I am Luffy!"

"What about the others?"

Luffy thought for a moment. "They can call me whatever."

"Oh?"

"Yup!" Luffy beamed. "You're different. Okay? Even when you are the Universe's best swordsman, I will call you Zoro."

"Okay. I won't forget."

"Good. Wanna help me steal meat from the kitchen?"

"That ero-cook won't be happy."

"So you're in?"

"Definetly." Zoro began to stand up, but Luffy didn't budge. "Hey, you're gonna slide off."

"I wanna take a nap first." Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's torso in the way only a rubber man could and forcefully sat him down.

"Oi, Luffy…" but the younger man was already asleep. Zoro sighed, but didn't make any move to wake him up. Luffy was just this type of person, and Zoro sometimes found himself envying the boy's carefree nature. Instead, he closed his eyes too, listening to the sound of the waves, the murmuring of his katana and the pulse of two hearts beating to the tune of a grand and almost rediculous dream.

* * *

"Hey, Zoro! Luffy! Where-" Nami paused.

"Is everything alright? Sanji says breakfast is ready!" Usopp called from down below.

"It's fine, it's fine," She grinned, "we'll just eat without them."

"You sure? Luffy hates to miss a meal; I mean, its a miracle he didn't try to sneak a midnight snack last night."

Nami looked back to the two figures, cuddled together under Zoro's coat. "No, I don't think he'll mind this time. Man, its cold up here...I'm envious."

"Yohohoho! I'M CHILLED TO THE BONE! OH WAIT, I'M ALL BONE!"

"Brook, its too early for this."

* * *

A/N: My headcanon of Zoro the Insomniac goes unsatisfied so here I am.

What do you MEAN they aren't married as fuck? Of course they are. Don't fight me on this. And of course Nami is a Zolu shipper. Again, do not argue with me I will burn with this ship (coughGoingMerrycoughtoosoon?)


End file.
